Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor light emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (hereinbelow, referred to as “LED”) is employed as a light source in a lighting device arid various application products such as an optical communication device and a portable electronic device because of its high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long life. In a present mainstream white LED, white light formed only by a single LED element (single chip) is achieved on the basis of a combination of a blue LED having a wavelength peak of around 450 nm and a yellow phosphor which converts the wavelength of blue light into a wavelength of around 550 nm.
In recent years, remarkable progress has been made in downsizing and improvement in performance, for example, in a portable electronic device. Accordingly, a semiconductor light emitting device having a smaller size and higher luminance that can be mounted on such a device is required. A downsized semiconductor light emitting device is widely used as a so-called chip size package (CSP). For example, WO 2010/044240 discloses a light emitting module that is provided with a light emitting element, a light wavelength conversion member which converts the wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting element, and a light guide member which narrows down the exit area of light that has passed through the light wavelength conversion member so as to be smaller than the light emission area of the light emitting element. The light emitting module is capable of increasing the luminance by reducing the, exit area of light.